Across Our Dimension
by NiniCanFly
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Sam, Dean and Castiel visit another dimension in search of a powerful medalion which can be used to fight Raphael. In this other dimension, the trio run into female versions of themselves. Contains Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfiction. This is a Destiel fic but there will be action and adventure in it, as well as romance. Takes place a few weeks after Season 6, Episode 15: The French Mistake. **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all of the characters described do not belong to me. They are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW.  
><strong>

"What do you mean we have to go to a _different dimension_?" Dean asked slowly, his voice strained.

Castiel looked solemn and tired...and something else. Ever since the war in heaven had begun, Dean had noticed little changes in Cas. His deep, blue eyes didn't shine quite as bright as they once had, he could no longer see that bright light that seemed to always illuminate his friend.

"Dean, please, I understand that I was wrong when I let Balthazar send you and Sam unwillingly into another dimension, last time. That is why this time I am explaining my plan to you beforehand. You and Sam must come with me, it isn't safe for you to stay here while I am absent." Castiel looked so exhausted that Dean almost just agreed right there and then, just to try and make things a little easier for Cas. But he remembered his last experience in another dimension and couldn't help but questions Castiel further.

"Listen man, it's not that I don't want to help, but you gotta tell me what it is we're gonna be doing in this dimension. Don't just drag us along with you, blind, 'cus you think we'll get ourselves killed if you leave us alone." To be fair on Castiel, they probably would end up dead if he wasn't around. Raphael would surely take advantage of the opportunity and try and dispose of the Winchesters without Cas being around to fly to their rescue.

Castiel sighed and seemed to realise Dean wouldn't agree to anything more, unless he gave him some details.

"Alright," Cas said. "I believe there is an item, in this dimension I speak of, that I could use to my advantage, against Raphael."

"okay..." Dean said, inviting Castiel to continue. "And this item is..?"

Castiel hesitated, looking away from Dean. For a moment, Dean thought Castiel would refuse to tell him, and felt hurt at the thought that Cas didn't trust him. Then he just felt angry: Castiel hadn't told them jack squat about the war upstairs and he was sick of being left in the dark.

"Cas, you gotta give me something to work with here." He tried to say it as kindly as possible, but his words echoed the exasperation he was feeling.

"It's a medallion," Castiel finally replied. "It holds great power and I need it if I'm to stand a chance of beating Raphael."

Dean nodded. Now they were getting somewhere. "Alright...so are we gonna take the places of our other dimension selves like last time?"

"Not quite," Castiel replied carefully.

Frowning, Dean took a closer look at Castiel. He looked uncomfortable and the way his gaze darted around, looking at anything but Dean, whereas normally his eyes would be plastered on him, made Dean's heart give a little lurch of disappointment. _Not this again..._

If he'd told himself once, he'd told himself a thousand times: he should not be letting Cas affect him like this. But, truth be told, ever since he'd first laid eyes on the angel, he hadn't been able to get his piercingly beautiful blue eyes, and rumbled, dark hair out of his head. At first he'd thought it was because Castiel was an angel, and all angels would have a similar effect on him, but when Uriel, Zachariah, Gabriel, Balthazar and any other angel he'd met, even Anna, had failed to make a similar impression on him, he'd realised his feelings for Cas were due to entirely different reasons.

Castiel's gaze finally settled on Dean, pulling him back to the situation at hand.

"In the dimension we will be visiting, the gender which you possess in our dimension is inverted," Castiel finally answered, obviously not thinking Dean would take this well.

Dean just stared, open-mouthed until Castiel prompted him by saying his name questioningly.

"So what you're saying is I'm a chick in this other dimension? And Sam?..And you?" Dean would have found the idea hilarious if he wasn't so busy imagining Castiel as a girl. The guy pulled of the whole male thing pretty well, he wondered if he could pull of being a girl half as well. Before Dean could help himself he was thinking, not for the first time, how things might have been different if Castiel had chosen a female vessel, instead of Jimmy Novak's male one.

"Yes," Castiel replied hesitantly, "meaning I can't just replace us with them like I did the last time you went to a different dimension. People would miss our other dimension selves and we wouldn't be able to fill in for their absence. I would have to turn us into females to replace them, but I'm sure that is an experience you wish to avoid."

"Yeah, I could do without that. Okay, well at least I'm prepared then. Hopefully I'll recognise myself in this other dimension and stop myself from hitting on her. I'm sure I'm just the bell of the ball," Dean laughed.

Seeming relieved, Castiel began to smile in response, which made Dean, in turn, smile. Dean was glad to see some of the weight that seemed to be hanging over Cas these days had momentarily been lifted.

"If I'm honest, I didn't think you'd take this as well as you have," Castiel said.

Dean grinned, glad to see how relieved Castiel was that Dean was going with him, with minimal resistance. "Well, at least you're telling me something about this war. Come on, let's get Sammy and get going."

**I hope you enjoyed that! My next two chapters are up and if you enjoyed this I urge you to continue. Also, please leave me reviews. Let me know what you liked and disliked, so I can try and make the rest of the story better. :-)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of my fanfiction. It's rather short but there will be longer chapters in the future, I promise! :-)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all of the characters described do not belong to me. They are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW.**

"Everybody ready?" Dean asked as he walked out of the motel bathroom, to find Sam and Castiel waiting for him. Sam was pacing around the room while Castiel seemed lost in thought. His thoughts weren't all rainbows and sunshine, either, if his expression was anything to go by. He glanced up as Dean moved towards him and Sam.

"Yep. All ready," Sam answered. Castiel and Dean had caught him up with the details of their little mission when they'd arrived at the motel. He hadn't questioned why Castiel had gone and asked Dean first, instead of speaking to them both together in the first place. Dean assumed he was used to their "profound bond" by now.

"So what's the deal with this medallion?" Dean asked Castiel.

"It is said that the medallion can double the strength of whoever wears it," Cas replied. "It was crafted long before my time and was stolen in the turmoil caused by Lucifer's fall. It has been missing ever since, and I've had my allies in heaven looking for it since the war began. It wouldn't make me as powerful as Raphael, but it would help, nevertheless."

Dean took a second to mull this over. "You have any idea where abouts in this dimension the medallion is?"

Castiel frowned. "No, but I believe my other dimension self can help us."

Stopping his pacing suddenly, Sam looked at Castiel surprised, "So we're basically going into this situation with no leads on where to find the medallion? Shouldn't we do more research first?"

Dean had to admit Sam had a point. It seemed silly to him that Castiel should put all his faith in someone who he didn't even know, to help him, even if that someone was an alternate version of himself.

Castiel shook his head, looking eager to get going. "Look, we do not have time for this. If I know where to find the medallion, it won't be long before Raphael figures it out, and if he gets his hand on it first, I've lost the war."

He turned towards Dean, his big, beautiful, blue eyes large and pleading, "Dean, trust me, we have to go."

_Trust me. _Of course he trusted Cas, who was one of the closest friends he'd ever had, who had made sacrifices for Dean that he still couldn't believe. So, with a sigh, he nodded.

Suddenly, there was a blindingly white light and Dean felt as if every particle in his body was being separated, just to be put back together again, as they arrived in a completely different location. No matter how many times Cas zapped him somewhere, he'd never get used to it.

**I hope you enjoyed that! My next chapter is up and if you enjoyed this I urge you to continue. Also, please leave me reviews. Let me know what you liked and disliked, so I can try and make the rest of the story better. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of my fanfiction.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all of the characters described do not belong to me. They are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW.**

Dean looked around himself, adjusting to his surroundings. It seemed as if they were in a motel room, but it wasn't the same one they had been in only seconds before. The walls, which had been a sort of ugly yellowish green colour, were now cream with a pattern of brown swirls covering them. The television which had been in the far, right hand corner of the room was now in the left corner.

"So, we're in the other dimension now?" Sam inquired.

"That is correct," Castiel replied.

Castiel moved swiftly forward, making his way towards the door, obviously assuming Dean and Sam would follow. However, before he could take more than two steps, the door swung open and in walked three women.

Shocked, the women stopped, two of them pulling out guns just as Sam and Dean pulled out theirs.

"Don't move," ordered the girl in the middle. She had dirty blonde hair, cascading down over her shoulders and her steady, calm gaze revealed a pair of startlingly familiar eyes. They were the brightest green; this was Dean. Well, it was his other dimension self at least.

Dean took a moment to take in the girls on either side of his other dimension self. On her right was a tall girl with dark brown hair. Her gaze was as steady and calm as the blonde girl's, and her eyes flickered to the blonde girl as she noticed Dean staring at her, before returning to fix on the three men standing before her. The girl on the left of his other dimension self was shorter than the other two. He couldn't help but be taken aback by how, well, attractive she was. She was definitely the kind of girl he would buy a drink for, if he ever saw her in a bar. She had shoulder length brown hair and eyes that were as shockingly intriguing as Cas'. She wore a very familiar dirty trenchcoat and her eyes were fixed on Castiel.

"Deanna...Samantha...put down your guns," said Castiel's other dimension self.

"What the hell? Cassy, in case you haven't noticed, they've got guns pointed at us!" shouted Deanna.

Samantha, who's shocked eyes were glued to Sam, said, "They look like... us..."

"Huh?" Deanna questioned.

"Samantha is correct, Deanna, they are ourselves, only they come from another dimension." Cassy explained.

Dean began to move forward, but Deanna quickly aimed her gun at him. Dean saw Castiel tense in his peripheral vision. He quickly appeared in front of Dean, and taken by surprise, Samantha shot him.

"Samantha, stop!" Cassy shouted before snapping her fingers, so that the guns in Samantha, Deanna, Sam and Dean's hands all disappeared. "They do not wish to harm us."

Deanna saw that Castiel didn't even seem to flinch after being shot and her features changed suddenly. Her eyes rested on Castiel's and she suddenly gasped. Turning to look at Cassy she gave her a questioning look which Cassy misunderstood as Deanna being upset about her taking her gun away.

"I told you to lower your weapon."

"Alright, all of you, listen up a sec," Dean barked out, understanding that they had to get moving to find this medallion.

The girls turned to look at him. Samantha was giving him an untrusting look, as was Deanna, but Cassy looked at him with an expression so similar to the way he often saw Castiel looking at him, that it made his heart ache in his chest.

Deanna, recovering from being ordered to be quiet, gave Dean a look that said she didn't like him very much at all. "If they're us from a different dimension," she began to say, "then I guess that one's me." She didn't sound happy at all with the thought. She gave Dean a once over before returning her gaze to Castiel.

_What is this bitch looking at? _Dean was startled by his own thought. Did he just call his other dimension self a bitch? She was a bit feisty, he admitted, but she didn't seem that bad. Why had he thought of her as a bitch?

Before any of them could say any more, a wave of white light enveloped them, and Dean heard cries of surprise from around him. Then there was a strong, sure hand on his shoulder. Castiel. Dean leaned into the touch instinctively, trusting Castiel to have his back.

Darkness began to ebb in from the edges of Dean's eyesight. His head began to throb, his legs buckled beneath him. Thick, black darkness invaded everything around them. A slight ringing in his ears was the last thing Dean registered before passing out.

** I will continue with this story if people let me know they're enjoying it. Please leave me reviews if you are liking the fanfic so far, it makes me want to write more. Let me know what you liked and disliked, so I can try and make the rest of the story better. :-)**


End file.
